No me quiero enamorar
by hkrds
Summary: Una divertida historia de amistad, amor y un poco de drama. Lucia y Andres se han jurado enemigos enternos...¿Existe algo que los pueda unir? que tal una filosofía de vida segun ellos. Las aventuras de la preparatoria de estos dos enemigos. Algo musical


Lucia se metió en problemas de nuevo, al parecer alguno de sus compañeros le dijo algo que ella no quería escuchar...si y seguramente ese compañero nunca había tenido clases con ella porque ya todos sabían que si con alguien no te debías meter era con Lucía. Los directores no se esforzaron en castigarla, era el último día de clases y para el siguiente año sería problema de alguien más. Por fin, la secundaria acababa para esta singular alumna.

Renata, la figura materna de Lucía era la psicologá/consejera de la escuela, al escuchar lo que su casi hija hizó, estaba determinada a castigarla. Lucía podría salvarse de sus maestros pero nunca de los castigos de Renata.

-¿pero porque lo hiciste?¿Cuántas veces he tenido que decirte que los golpes no son la solucion? No importa que te lo he dicho desde que estabas en el kinder pero, sigues haciendolo...

-Te equivocas.- Lucía interrumpió. -Yo no golpee a nadie esta vez, sólo recibió su merecido cuando su pluma explotó en su cara.- No pudo contenerse la risa. - Debiste de haber visto ese show.-

Renata sólo la veía, y estaba enojada, pero dentro de ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, su querida Lucía no cambiaría.

El verano apenas comenzaba para estas dos mujeres cuyo destino les preparaba una... agradable... sorpresa.

Lucía tenía apenas cumplidos los quince años, la gente la consideraba una niña bonita pero su comportamiento era lo que hacía que ningún niño se le acercara. Era lo que en Estados Unidos llaman un "tomboy" pero tenía un gran corazón. Con el paso de los años todos sus compañeros de clases aprendieron a tratarla y a quererla como una hermana mayor que los cuidaba. Aunque la mayoría de las personas cercanas a ella se preguntaban cómo era la relación entre ella y Renata ya que nunca le decía "mamá".

Renata tenía por lo menos 31 años, era una mujer hermosa, pero poco afortunada en el amor gracias a su pequeña Lucía. Una mujer inteligente y bondadosa que también era muy querida.

Era 19 de Julio, y Lucía regresaba de pasar una tarde con sus mejores amigas, regresó con un helado en la mano cuando escuchó que Renata hablaba por teléfono.

-Pero, no puedo dejar toda mi vida aquí...-

-_¿Con quién estara hablando? Seguramente se encontró un novio y no me ha platicado...-_

- ¿Enserio? ¡¿Una beca? ¿Están seguros?-

- _ok...esto ya me está dando miedo.-_

-Perfecto, el primero de agosto ya estare ahí.-

Renata colgó el telefonó y no había pasado ni medio segundo antes de que encontrara a Lucía detrás de ella.

-¿Quién era?-

- ¡Me espantaste!-

- No has respondido mi pregunta...-

- Uy, que exigente, perdone usted jefa mía, me hablaron para ofrecerme un trabajo...-

- ¿Qué no sabían que ya tienes uno?-

- No es cualquier trabajo, es en la mejor escuela del país, en Monterrey, ahí me ofrecieron ser la nueva consejera, es un gran trabajo y me van a pagar la renta de la casa, y a ti ¡te van a dar una beca!-

Lucía estaba sorprendida, seriamente sorprendida, su helado de le cayó de la mano. Nunca había visto tan entusiasmada a Renata, y no quería romperle el corazón. A pesar de que tendría que dejar a todos sus amigos y a la pequeña ciudad que tanto quería.

-Significa que... nos vamos a mudar ¿cierto?- dijo mirando al piso con una sonrisa fingida.

- Pero no te pongas así, que no me gusta verte triste. Mira, ahorita les llamó para decirles que mejor no quiero ese trabajo.-

La gran habilidad de Lucía que la convertía en una líder era su capacidad de buscarle el lado bueno a todo lo que ocurría. - No, si no estoy triste. Al contrario estoy muy emocionada porque voy a conocer personas nuevas, definitivamente va a ser una gran experiencia de la prepa.-

Renata le sonrió y la abrazó.- Verás que nos va a ir bien-

-Pues no se hable más, tenemos que empacar si queremos estár ahí en agosto.- Lucía dijo sonriendo pero ahora naturalmente. El mejor regalo para Renata.

Y así fue, como estas increíbles mujeres llegaron a Monterrey. Y Lucía puso de cabeza a la Academia Del Rey.


End file.
